A Leather Fiasco
by Leather Tuscadero1
Summary: Leather Tuscadero is back in town. She has feelings for the Fonz, of all people but will she ever reveal them to him? And when she does, how will Fonzie react? First in a series!~Please Review~
1. Chapter One

Disclaimers: Not mine. I think Gary Marshell and company own them, but I could be wrong. Anyways just so ya know...not mine. Unfortanetly. But on that side note, all other characters you DON'T know are © copyrighted and mine.

  


Violence: Yeah, right. This is Happy Days....

  


Pairings: Fonzie/Leather 

  


Series: Yes. More stories will follow after 'A Leather Fiasco'.

  


Feedback: Please review. It would tell me what you thought of this story! ;)

  
  


A Leather Fiasco 

By: Magick Willow

  


Chapter One

Leather Tuscadero smiled at Joanie Cunningham as she was talking to the traveling singer. It was Tuesday morning and Leather found herself at Arnold's. Again. Lately, Leather had been popping up inMilwaukee for no apparent reason. Well, there was a reason but she just wasn't ready to admit that to herself yet. Or anyone else for that matter. Though, Joanie seemed to know about this stuff, so Leather decided to have a chat with her.

"So." Leather said as Joanie drank her Cherry Coke. Johnny B Good was playing out of the jukebox and Leather was tapping her fingers to the beat. She looked at her. "Who ya seeing now?" She asked.

  


Joanie smiled. "Chachi." She said dreamily. "We've been seeing each other for a while now." She noticed Leather's state. "Why? Is there someone you'd like to see?"

  


Leather shrugged. "Could be." She said. She was in her usual black leather outfit–black flared jeans, and a black tank top. "I mean there might be."

  


Joanie's eyes grew wide. "Oooh!" She squealed. "Spill the dirt, I want details. Do I know him?" She demanded smiling happily. 

  


Oh yeah, she knew him. Problem was, Leather had no idea if he felt this way about her. Her heart lurched, to think that Fonzie just felt about her like a sister. It wasn't really his fault. He had dated and almost married her older sister Pinky, the race car driver. "Well...you know him. Good too." She added. "But that's all you're getting Joanie cause I don't want him to know I like him. Don't even know if he likes me like that dig?"

  


Joanie bobbed her head, though her eyes were sparkling at the thoughts of helping Leather Tuscadero, possibly the coolest girl Joanie knew, a boyfriend. And it was about time too. She knew Leather had been in jail for stealing, done her time and was now on the straight and narrow, which was good for her. And she had learned how to play guitar while in jail. Fonzie had been impressed with the new Leather. And lately she was coming back to town more and more.

  


Suddenly, Joanie's eyes grew wide. Could Leather be digging Fonzie? She wondered to herself. Oh! That would be sooo perfect. They had the same interests: Cars, James Dean and bikes. Joanie wasn't sure Fonzie liked Elvis or not and Leather seemed to be a fan.. Oh well.

  


"What's that look for Cunningham?" Leather asked noticing that Joanie had been awful quiet for the past few moments.

  


"Oh, nothing."

  


Leather eyed her. Just then, the familiar voice of Ralph Malph and Potsie Weber walked into Arnolds. Al, the cook and owner of Arnold's greeted them enthusiastically. They talked to him for a few moments and walked over to Leather and Joanie's booth.

  


"Leather! Hey!" Greeted Potise and slapped her on the shoulder. Leather did her one two hand thing she had. Ralph smiled. "Hey, hey. Guess what?"

  


"What?" Both Leather and Joanie asked together.

  


"Fonzie's back in town."

  


"Really?" Leather asked looking up. Fonzie had been out of town picking up some imported part for his bike. He'd been gone for two days.

  


"Wow." Leather said. "That's good. Is he at the mechanics shop?" She asked. Trying not to look nervous while Joanie smiled secretly. 

  


Ralph nodded. "I think that's where he's at." He said and sat by Joanie. Leather stood. "Well." She said. "I think I'll go say hi to him...see what he's been up to since he got back." She said looking nervous, as though she might faint on the spot. Potsie and Ralph both heard the nervous tone and looked up at Leather.

  


"Bye Guys!" Leather called and waved as she walked out of Arnold's.

  


Joanie leaned towards Potsie and Ralph and smiled. "You can't say anything, but I think Leather has it bad for Fonzie."

****

Arthur Fonzerelli, better known as Fonzie or the Fonz was putting things away in his mechanics shop when Leather Tuscadero walked in. For a moment, Fonzie thought she was someone else and allowed himself to gape at her. She was really hot looking in the leather pants. Then he realized who it was.

  


"Leath!" Fonzie said. "My favorite rising star!" he was dressed in his blue work outfit, and whipped his hands clean of oil before he hugged Leather, able to smell her perfume. She smelled sweet, like flowers.

  


"Heya Fonz." Leather said and leaned back. "So how'd the trip go?"

  


"Pretty good." Fonzie sat a wrench down and turned to look at her. "Found the muffler for my bike. I just put it on, and the baby purrs Leath, purrs." Fonzie said. "Hey." He added. "I should take you for a ride later." He winked at her.

  


Leather smiled, hoping she didn't have a big, idiot grin on her face. "Really?" She squeaked, hating the high pitched ness of her voice. "That'd be cool Fonz. Only if you want to though."

  


"Hey baby doll." he turned. "Anything for my Leather." He winked again and Leather found herself melting. When had she started looking at Fonzie in this light? Leather wondered to herself. Maybe it had been at the winter lodge...the gang had all went up there. She chuckled remembering. Richie and Lori Beth had got her to thinking about her future. Oh sure, she wanted to do the band thing, to make it big. And she would...sooner or later. But she and Fonzie had a warm talk that night, outside while the snow was falling down around them.

//Start of Flashback//

"Kids are silly huh?" Fonzie asked, motioning back to the lodge. Lori Beth had flirted with some lodge hunter who had gotten the wrong idea. What a mess it had been, but they had worked it out at the end.

  


"Yeah." Leather agreed with a nod. "But they're nice kids."

  


"Yeah." Fonzie rubbed his hands together and looked over at her. He had a soft look on his face. "So what about you baby doll?" he asked. Fonzie was the only one to call her that. It made Leather feel special. "When are you gonna get in one of those serious things?"

  


Leather had laughed at the time, thinking it a silly talk. "Dunno Fonz. I like my life. It's too hectic for love right now." She hadn't realized it till then, but Fonzie had looked sad.

  


"Maybe one day it won't be?" He asked, the look disappearing so fast, Leather wondered if she had imagined it.

  


"Maybe." Leather said, though doubtfully.

//End Flashback//

  


Leather smiled. "What?" She asked, realizing the Fonz was staring. Fonzie shook his head. "Oh...nothing. So, if you're not busy tonight? How about it? Test out my new bike?"

  


Leather nodded. "Sure Fonz, you know I'd love to. I have to be back at Arnold's by eight though. My band has a gig at Arnold's, with Richie's band." She reminded. Of course he knew that. The kids at Arnold's loved it when Leather was in town, she always got the place hopping. Not that Richie Cunningham's own band-The Band-didn't, but with Leather...Fonzie knew she was bound for stardom. So that was why he couldn't tell her how he felt about her.

  


It wouldn't be fair to tie Leather down like that, to clip her wings. Not when she hadn't even begun to fly.

  


Fonzie nodded. "Right. So, after I get off work say I come by around oh...six and pick ya up? We can even stop in Arnold's and get something to eat."

  


Leather looked over at him. Was this a date? Would they go to Inspiration Point? It would qualify as a date then, right? She wondered. She knew she would never ask him though. "Sure Fonz!" Leather smiled. "That gives us two whole hours." She said. "Well, I can leave now and get ready." She smiled and it almost sounded like the tough Leather Tuscadero giggled. "It's almost a date." She said shyly and waved at him, walking out of the garage.

  


Fonzie stared after Leather, transfixed. "Date?" he said. "She said date, right? And, did _Leather giggle?_" He asked. He smiled to himself and started to close up the shop, putting the closed sign on the door and grabbing some tools. After the table was clean, and everything was whipped down, Fonzie called it an early night and headed to his apartment.

  


"I think I Have a date with Leather." he said with a chuckle.

  


End of Chapter One

Author's note: This *will* be continued, as soon as I get some more ideas. Please review...it will let me know what you thought!


	2. Chapter Two

Title: A Leather Fiasco 

Author: Leather Tuscadero (formerly Magick Willow)

Series: Yes, don't know what I am going to call it yet–maybe Devil Gate Drive–not too sure. For now, it's just A Leather Fiasco. The next segment will begin after this story is complete.

  


Chapter Three

Joanie Cunningham glared at the doorway to Arnold's. She had just been told that Ralph and Potsie–those morons–had told Fonzie Leather liked him. Now, Leather was gonna think Joanie had done it!

  


"Heya shortcake what's happening?" Potsie asked as he walked towards the booth the gang always sat at.

  


"As usual, I can't trust you." Joanie began, glaring at him.

  


"Trust me? Of course you can trust me Joanie. It's me, Potsie Weber remember?"

  


"Yeah I remember Mr. Blabbermouth." Joanie said blowing her straw paper angrily at him. "Didn't I tell you to keep your trap shut about Leather liking Fonz?"

  


"Oh. I don't really ah, remember." Potsie said, trying to smile at her winningly. Joanie narrowed her eyes.

  


"Joanie!" Potsie whined. "Ya know Fonz...he has a way with words!" He exclaimed. "Plus he said something about hanging me and Ralph up on the wall of Arnold's by our underwear, like Tommy White did in high school." He said. "I don't want to go through that again."

  


Joanie sighed. "Well now, Leather is gonna think I blabbed." She said impatiently.

  


Potsie shrugged. "So? I just saw Leather in the parking lot."

  


"Uh oh." Joanie said looking nervous. "I bet she knows I told...I mean, that I told you guys." She added. "You didn't see me!" Joanie hopped up and hurried into the bathroom marked "Dolls". She breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned against the door.

  


What Potsie had failed to mention was that Fonzie was also in the parking lot. He had told Leather to go on inside and get them a booth while he fiddled with his muffler for a moment. Fixing it, Fonzie grinned because he didn't get any oil on his hands and he walked inside. "Fonzie!" Potsie waved at him.

  


Fonzie waved back and sauntered over. "Hey. Don't have long ok?" He asked. Potsie nodded. "Hey uh–" He began but Leather walked inside. She walked up to them.

  


"Hey guys." She smiled.

  


"Leather?" Potsie smiled. "Wow. You look uh–different."

  


He saw Fonzie glare at him, so he decided to re word his meaning. "I mean ya look really great!"

  


Leather beamed. "Thanks Pots!" She said and did her one two hand trick.

Potsie did a poor imitation of it. Leather chuckled. "I'll get us a booth Fonz." She said and walked towards a free booth.

  


"So.." Potsie began. "You guys on a date?"

  


Fonzie looked at him and laughed self-conscious. "Date?" He echoed. "Nah...date? It's just me and Leather. Like _we'd _be on a date!"

  


Joanie, who had peeked out heard the last bit of Fonzie's remark. "Poor Leather." She said, frowning at The Fonz. So he didn't feel that way about Leather, but he was taking her out? Guys. She thought with a shake of her head. Joanie walked up to where Leather was. She smiled.

  


"Hey Leather." She said. Leather looked up. "Hey Joanie." She smiled a little.

  


"So." Joanie said, wanting to be a friend to Leather because she knew how it felt to like someone who didn't like you back. "How are you?" She asked sympathetically.

  


"Me? I'm fine." Leather smiled at her brightly. There was no sadness in this girl's face. Joanie frowned. Surely, she knew that she wasn't on a date, date with Fonzie, right? Or...oh my gosh! Joanie thought, trying not to gasp. Fonzie hadn't even bothered to tell Leather this wasn't a date!

  


"You ok?"

  


"Me? I'm fine." Joanie coughed. "The question is, how are you Leather? I'm your friend–at least, I hope I am." She said. Leather nodded, assuring Joanie that they were friends. "So...when I tell you this, I tell you as a friend."

  


"Tell me what?"

  


"You know...about Fonzie?" Joanie questioned, getting her attention now. Leather looked up at her. "Oh?" She asked. "What about the Fonz?"

  


"Well...I know how you feel about him." Joanie began, her fingers tapping on the table top. "And...I don' want you to be hurt Leather."

  


"Whatdya mean?" Leather asked, looking way confused.

  


"It's like this. I just found out...Fonzie..." Joanie drew in a deep breath. "He's...well...he..."

  


"What is it Joanie?" She demanded. "Come on out with it."

  


"He doesn't like you the way you like him." Joanie finally blurted. "I'm so sorry Leather. I didn't want to be the one to tell you but I didn't want you to get hurt so–" 

  


Leather frowned. It was like an awful blow, this. She had been sure she felt some chemistry between her and The Fonz...at least, a little spark...but now...Joanie was telling her he didn't feel that way about her. Leather tried to speak and for a moment, couldn't. "Oh." She finally said, shoulders sagging. She felt so silly now, like a little girl playing dress up and pretend. "Thanks...for being honest with me." Leather stood.

  


"Leather! Where are you going?" Joanie asked.

  


"Where I belong." Leather said. She smiled shakily at Joanie. "Shouldn't have fooled myself into thinking I could be like you, have a family life...I'm me. Leather...and I can take care of myself just fine." Leather said firmly, nodding. Before Joanie could say another word, Leather walked out of Arnold's.

  


Joanie frowned. She was about to get up and go after her, but Fonzie was walking towards them. "Heeeey shortcake." He greeted. "Where'd Leather go?"

  


"She left." Joanie said.

  


"Left?" Fonzie frowned. "Why?"

  


_Like he doesn't know. _Joanie thought, suddenly angry at The Fonz. "You!" She sputtered, standing and pointing a forefinger at Fonzie. "It's all your fault she feels like that, and then you have the nerve to be a jerk about it and won't even try to get to know Leather!" Joanie exploded. "Oooh you make me so mad right now, Fonzie! Leather is a very cool person once you get to know her and you should be lucky she likes you!" The Fonz raised both his eyebrows, staring at Joanie thinking she had gone plum mad. 

  


"Shortcake.." Fonzie began, but it was too late. Joanie had whirled on her heels and stomped towards the door, pushing some kid out of her way.

  


"What is up with the women in Milwaukee?" Fonzie wondered out loud. "If the Fonz don't get it, no one will." He sighed to himself.

  


And he certainly didn't get why he was having deep feelings for Leather Tuscadero, either. It was beginning to become a maddening day.

  


End of Chapter Three


End file.
